Conventional devices for heating hot dogs include tubular rollers that support the hot dogs. In many of these devices, electric heating elements are positioned inside the rollers to heat the rollers, and a drive mechanism is coupled to the rollers to turn the rollers. The hot dogs are rotated and heated due to contact with the rollers.
Positioning the heating elements inside the rotating rollers can require complicated designs and complex parts and assemblies. As the hot dogs are heated, for example, the rollers can be become covered with juices that naturally cook out of the hot dogs. The juices (and/or other contaminants) can foul the parts and assemblies, causing malfunctions or failures.